


Building Something Special

by percabethisawesome



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabethisawesome/pseuds/percabethisawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons have been together for years. Now their relationship will be put to a test; Ikea furniture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely Alex.

  
Fitz shifted his position in his bed. As he turned around he say Simmon's groggy, but smiling face staring at his.

"I didn't expect you to be up this early," he said, kissing her forehead.

Her lips curled into into one of her bright, big grins. One of the smiles where he could see his whole future, not just math, and science.

"You know, what it's like," Simmons started as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "With the baby and all."

He broke out into a smile. The kind where the skin around his chin and lips creases, where his eyes squint. Where Simmons could see her whole life, from the academy to their future of being to old people in rocking chairs.

Fitz pulled the blankets down, just enough to see the bump where his future son or daughter was growing. Of course he knew that right now the fetus had just started doing stuff such as blinking and hiccuping.

He gently laid his hand on Simmons' swollen stomach. "I love you," he said looking at Jemma's golden-brown eyes. "Both of you," he said as he kissed her stomach.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure we're ready for this?" Fitz said, as he brought the box with the crib inside of the nursery. "Remember the last time we tried to set up Ikea furniture?"

"That was years ago, besides our daughter or son is going to need something to sleep in."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Fitz said kissing her on the lips, slowly and softly.

"Alright, let's get started shall we?" Simmons said, tearing the instructions off of the outside of the box.

Simmons read the directions as Fitz listened and tried setting up the furniture. So far he hadn't even cussed under his breath.

"Okay," Simmons said. "Now you need to take figure eight and figure two."

"But, we just attached two and nine..."

"No, we attached nine and ten."

"Jemma..." Fitz said, as he stood up and walked towards her. He looked at the directions for himself.

He noticed that Simmons skipped a part, and sighed.

"What is it?" Jemma asked.

"Yo-" he stopped and looked at her, no he would take the blame. "I just did this part wrong right here. It's okay, we can go back," he said as he kissed the top of her head and stroked her shoulder.

Had this been a few years ago he probably would have told her she had skipped part of the directions. He would have thought it was better to tell the truth, than to be seen as incompetent. Now, however, he was older, wiser, and in two short months he would be a father.

"How about we take a break and talk about names?" He suggested.

"Alright," Simmons said, looking at him. "But for the tenth time we can't name her Doctor."

"Why ca- Her?" Fitz said, pausing as he brushed his hands through Simmons hair.

Simmons smiled and shook her head. Her lips parted, and her white teeth came together in a smile. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Fitz covered his eyes, not wanting Simmons to see him cry. "Leo, are you okay?"

He wiped his eyes, "Yeah, I just- I love you both so much, and I'm so happy."

"Oh, Fitz," Jemma said.

Fitz knelt down beside Simmons and rested his hand on the baby bump. He felt a kick and his face beamed with delight. "Our little Hermione," he said as he kissed Simmons' swollen belly.


End file.
